


Abandoned Swings

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “When are you leaving again?” Shuichi whispers. His hand clasped to his lovers as they slowly swing back and forth.“Probably next week,” Rantaro replies. Shuichi frowns. He’s used to the other going on long trips, but he’s still sad, “Hey, look at me,” Rantaro stops swinging and puts his free hand on Shuichi’s face, “You can always come with me,”Sorry for the bad title I literally can't think of anything
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Abandoned Swings

“When are you leaving again?” Shuichi whispers. His hand clasped to his lovers as they slowly swing back and forth. 

“Probably next week,” Rantaro replies. Shuichi frowns. He’s used to the other going on long trips, but he’s still sad, “Hey, look at me,” Rantaro stops swinging and puts his free hand on Shuichi’s face, “You can always come with me,” Shuichi shakes his head.

“I’ve said it before, I can’t. I have too many things here I need to take care of,” This time, Rantaro frowns. His hand falls from the detectives face, and returns to the chain on the swing. The two continue to swing in silence for a while, not knowing what to say, “Can you at least tell me where you’re going?” Shuichi breaks the silence. Rantaro looks at him.

“Europe. Someone who matches the description of one of my sisters was spotted there,” Shuichi squeezes the greenettes hand.

“I hope it turns out to be your sister. I’d love to meet one of them,” Rantaro smiles. The two of them go silent again, except it's nicer this time. Clouds start to form above the two, “Hey, Rantaro? I think it’s going to rain,” Rantaro looks up.

“Huh, you’re right. I like it here though, a little rain never hurts anyone,” Shuichi looks at the other, watching him examine the clouds. That is, until a raindrop lands on the greenettes face. Shuichi laughs.

“Guess you’re just unluc-” Shuichi gets cut off due to a drop landing on his nose. This time Rantaro laughs, “Shut up,” 

“Despite what I said, I don’t want either of us to catch a cold. We should probably move,” The rain begins the pick up. Rantaro slips off the swing and drags Shuichi. 

“T-taro wait. I’m gonna fall!” Right after he says that, Shuichi trips, causing the both of them to fall into the wet grass, “A-Ah I’m sorry!” Rantaro laughs. He grabs Shuichi's face, and brings their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulls away. Shuichi becomes flustered. 

“Come on, we gotta get to the dorms before it starts to storm,” Rantaro stands up, then helps the other up. The two boys continue running to the dorms, completely forgetting about Rantaro’s trip.


End file.
